elite_dangerousfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Background Simulation
Background Simulation はダイナミックで複雑で、プレイヤーの行動に反応して勢力と星系の影響力を銀河に反映させ絶えず変化させます。 各ステーションには、動的に変化する独自の需要と供給がある。 異なるプラットフォームのプレーヤーは、直接対戦することはできない。しかし、どのプラットフォームのプレイヤーも、同じ銀河、星系、Faction、動的な Background Simulation に影響を与える。 Introduction Elite: Dangerous features a complex background simulation which drives a dynamic system of ever changing power and influence. Struggles between minor factions are commonplace throughout the galaxy and are led by the actions of player commanders both inadvertently and intentionally through the mission system and other activities. Many players enjoy actively supporting a chosen faction indefinitely; helping to win their battles, defending territory and expanding the faction's operations into nearby star systems - ultimately building a small empire in their chosen sector of space. Playing the game this way offers an almost strategic, board game like experience and it can be immensely satisfying when your goals and objectives are met. Player actions can turn a small faction into an interstellar operation. It is important to note that while altering the local politics of a star system can be done by a lone commander, it will be far easier in groups of people all working towards a common goal, particularly as the faction grows. Where there is unity, there is victory.http://8thdragonsquadron.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/BGS-Guide.pdf Star systems, as in previous Elite games, differ in their forms of government, local laws, and economies. However, both regular player activity, such as trading or piracy, and special missions will affect how the ruling faction of the system develops over time. Pirate activity, for instance, will lower the security level in the system and prompt its government to issue missions to counter the pirate threat; in extreme circumstances this might prompt a visit from a capital ship. Trading will affect the standard of living and wealth of the population, as well as prices which depend on temporary gluts and shortages. ガイド This guide is based on the Diamond Frogs BGS Manual, courtesy of the Diamond Frogs.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jpMO2O-PmZfDEP4UWE9CAezmGiV6OGMWIVZghbKtpBE/pub Minor Factions とは、星系を持つ政治団体で、星系内の資産をコントロールするために互いに競い合うものです。星系の資産には、Starport、Outpost、Surface Port、およびサーフェスInstallation が含まれます。星系における Faction の存在の強さは、その Influence レベルとして表示される。 The strength of a faction’s presence in a system is displayed as their influence level. Influence levels are increased, or reduced by player activity such as completing missions, trading and bounty hunting. Whichever minor faction controls the primary starport for the system is considered the controlling faction for the system. The minor faction that owns a port will determine the laws for the jurisdiction for that port. This is commonly dictated by the superpower allegiance of the minor faction, and its government type. Currently, there is little direct linkage between minor factions and powers, although powers can influence certain aspects like laws and markets within their dominion and grant state and influence bonuses to allied minor factions. Conversely, minor factions that are diametrically opposed to a power make that system more costly to control. This connection between powers and minor factions is something we’d like to strengthen during season 2 and beyond. There is a cap on the amount a Faction can change in influence per day, which is determined by: the size of population (the bigger the harder), the faction state, the amount of player activity that day, and any Power influence on that system. Influence is calculated on an approximately daily tick. Factionの状態 影響を与えるだけでなく、プレイヤーの行動によって、星系の状態が食糧難から封鎖といったさまざまな状態へと移行させる。経済活動には、次のような影響がある。 State Flow 上記の行動表に示されたプレーヤーの活動や関連ミッションを通じて、プールにポイントを追加することで、Faction を経済状態に近づけたり遠ざけたりする。プールが十分になると、イベントがトリガーされるまでのカウントダウンに入ります(最大のプールがあると仮定します)。 状態がトリガーされると、 Outbreak（疫病伝染） と Famine（飢饉） が 0にリセットされます。Outbreak（疫病伝染） と Famine（飢饉） は、すべてが0に減少したときにOutbreak（疫病伝染） と Famine（飢饉）でない限り、半分になる。 すべての状態は、トリガーされる前にカウントダウンを行い、最短から最長までの持続時間を持ち、中断されると、その状態が再び発生することができないクールダウンを行う。 State Effects 特定の状態がアクティブな場合、どの活動が派閥の Influence に影響を与えるかが変更されます: また、「wealth（富）」、「security（セキュリティ）」、「development level（開発レベル）」、「Standard of living（生活水準）」の各統計も、Faction が星系を支配している場合は修正される。特定の市場商品の価格と生産は、経済と紛争の状態が活発な場合にも影響を受ける。 Expansion A faction will attempt to expand to a new system when their influence reaches 75% in a system and they are not being blocked by a conflict state. At the end of the expansion state the faction attempts to expand to the nearest system within 20ly fewer than 7 factions present and if successful loses 15% of their influence in the system they expanded from. During the expansion state, they gain bonus influence for actions in that new system. If there is no valid system within 20Ly the expansion will fail and the faction will go into an investment state where actions will allow the next expansion to reach 10ly further. If a system is full but there is a faction with very low influence presence the expansion will work and immediately trigger an invasion war in the new system. During the expansion state, the faction will offer expansions missions and ask for exploration data to be sold at the system they are expanding from. These actions have an unquantified positive effect on the starting influence in their new system. Asset Ownership & Conflict States Assets are ground ports/bases and space stations/outposts. These assets allow the owner faction to be affected by player actions as described above. One asset in every system is the controlling asset whose owner controls the system, setting the local laws and bounties. Ownership of an asset can change at the conclusion of one of the following states: * War (If a faction is invading from another star system) * Civil War * Elections To trigger a conflict state the two factions must either be at roughly equal influence or a non-controlling faction must get over 60% influence in the system influence to trigger a conflict with the system controller. No conflicts can happen below 7% influence. These conflict states take priority over economic states and will block or end them early. Conflicts cannot end before their minimum duration. Conflicts that reach their maximum duration are considered to end in a ceasefire, and no assets change owners. A faction can only take part in a single conflict, no matter how many systems they are present in. Wars conclude when the gap in influence reaches 5%, Civil Wars and Elections can conclude when the gap is 3%. They will remain active if there is significant action on the losing side up to the full duration of the state. At the conclusion of a conflict state, the most valuable asset owned by the losing faction is transferred to the winning faction. This is always the asset which controls the system if the system controller loses the conflict. What conflict state occurs depends on the type of factions involved: It is also possible to skip a conflict state and have a “coup”. This only occurs if a faction rises with excessively increased influence to dominate the system and the rival faction controlling the system drops to very low influence and has no positive player activity. This rare event leads to the changing of the controlling asset instantly but it may be delayed by some states. Recommended Guides * The Diamond Frogs BGS Manual * EXO Pilot's Manual * A Guide to Minor Factions and the Background Sim * The Guide for Almost Everything Videos Join_the_Elite_-_Everything_You_Need_to_Know_About_the_Background_Simulation References en: